JODI CALL
by sheenasalam
Summary: Sequel: Gohan goes to school with friends that he met in "I Don't Want This Night to End". Just a classic high school story were more of Gohan's "talents" are reviled. Videl maybe be less suspicious of Gohan due to having already met him.
1. INTRO

A/N: This is high school story the prequel to this is "I Don't Want This Night to End"

JODI CALL

**Intro**

"Gohan wake up you're running late! You are going to miss your first day of school!" An angry mother shouted at her son.

Gohan rubs his eyes was about to get up when he was pounced by his younger brother in mid gut. "You awake Gohan?"

Gohan responds "Yes Goten I'm awake I need to get up. Please get off or I'll shove you off."

Goten gives him a hug then runs off.

Gohan gets dressed, jogs to the kitchen, and greets his family "Morning mom, morning dad how are you?"

His parents reply "Fine." "Good."

Gohan grabs some toast, his bag, his truck capsule, and heads out. He flies until he was a mile outside Satan City. Which he UN-capsulizes his truck and drives on the rest of the way to the school.

Angela, Erasa, KRO, Robert, Sharpner, Kat and Videl were waiting outside the school when he pulled up in his truck.

KRO notices the truck and gets the gangs attention when he shouted, "Hey Gohan's here!" They walk over towards Gohan.

Gohan capsulizes his truck went to turn around when he bumped into someone in mid turn he muttered an apology backed away from the person finished turning around to see whom he had bumped into and saw KRO, "OH, HEY! Sorry about running into you."

KRO waves it off "Don't be, I was testing you."

Gohan scratches his head "Yeah, guess I had my guard down."

Videl Criticizes Gohan "This school can be a bit rough especially to those labeled or potentially labeled as Nerds and Geeks. We know you are a martial artist but the school doesn't know that, and I have a feeling you want to keep it that way."

Gohan nods.

Sharpner adds in "Your best bet would be KEEP YOUR GUARD UP."

Gohan chuckles "I'll do that."

Erasa asks, "Say Gohan why on earth are you wearing a long sleeve shirt? It's like sixty degrees out here."

Kat answers before Gohan could "We saw how fit he is, I bet it isn't to draw attention to himself. Am I right?" she turns to Gohan.

Gohan nods again "Look guys I need to head to the office and discuss my schedule."

Angela asks, "Why what's wrong with it?"

Gohan replies, "I just want to switch some classes for classes that won't draw attention to me."

Videl snatches his schedule from him "Sorry, Gym is a required class in this city, since this is mine and Dad's hometown, and everyone seems to think Dad beat Cell. Let's just say Dad wants everyone to be fit. Anyhow looks like most of your classes are going to be with two or more of use mostly KRO or me."

Gohan holds out his hand for his schedule back, which Videl give it back "That makes me feel a lot better"

Robert also mentions, "I'd hate to break it to you but with how talented you are, you will unfortunately draw attention to yourself"

*Bell rings*

Videl notes the bell ringing "Come on guys, let's get to class."

A/N: Well what do you think? Let me know in a review


	2. First Day of School: How Fun

**First Day of School: How Fun.**

**Homeroom:**

The group walks into the classroom, takes the row second from the top, and sits down. Gohan pulls out his schedule again and looks who the teacher will be "Looks like Ms. Smith is our homeroom teacher" then places the schedule back into his satchel.

A few minutes after the bell a curvy mulatto skinned female that stood about five foot two inches wearing a yellow bandanna covering her shoulder-length hair, gold wire frame glasses, a red three quarter length sleeved shirt, denim jeans, and black high top tennis shoes.

A random male student shouted, "Miss if you're lost you need to go to the principal's office to get help finding your class."

The female chuckled "Unfortunate for you I am not lost, just late."

The male student responded, "You should still get a pass from the office."

The female starting to get irritated calmly responds, "How about you quiet down so class can start."

Gohan watching this whispers to Videl "He needs to stop; I think she is the teacher."

The male student patronizes the female "And if I don't?"

The female shouts "I will come up there and make you wish you had stayed quiet."

The male student keeps going "Give me a good reason."

Robert having had enough of it shouts at the other student "MAN! Cut it out can't you tell that she is the teacher?"

The female responds "Thank you for recognizing me as your teacher. But let me handle this delinquent, I can't have another male student jumping to my rescue every time a student acts out, understand."

Robert reciprocates, "I can't take the credit of recognizing you as the teacher my friend Gohan figured that out as soon as you walked in, and I understand."

The teacher motions for Robert to sit down and turns her attention back to the delinquent student.

The student shouts at Robert "Teacher Pet!"

The teacher shouts back at the student "Macbeth Roberts! If you do not pipe down this instant, I will be sending you to the principal's office with two days detention. You keep arguing with me and I'll make it a week, I doubt you want to start this school year in detention."

The student sits down and asks, "How do you know my name already? Besides it's Mac."

The teacher smirks "Well it is the same reason why I was running late. I was in the office studying all of your faces and names, and I will not use nicknames or pet names in this room. I will refer to you by the name your parents gave you. Now as for names, my name is Ms. Amanda Smith. I sure most of you will still refer to me as Ms. Smith but you can call me Ms. Amanda." She hands out a syllabus for the class

"This class is mainly a study period but I do want to have some good discussions that can stimulate the mind. The class schedule works in this fashion every other day you will be in this class as well as you third hour, fifth hour, and seventh hour periods also known as an **ODD** day, tomorrow you will be doing your second hour, fourth hour, sixth hour, and eighth hour periods also known as **EVEN** day. It is your job to remember what day it is and to bring the right books for that day. The school does not supply enough books for everyone to forget their books at home. Now it is my understanding that I have the privilege to have the two highest scoring students in my class one getting one hundred percent, the other ninety-nine percent. Come down here you two."

Gohan groans, "I already know what is going to follow this."

KRO agrees, "I hear ya."

The two males trudge down the steps until they were by their teacher.

Ms. Amanda placed her hand on Gohan's back "Gohan here made a perfect hundred percent on the entrance exam." Then she placed her hand on KRO's back "KRO here made ninety-nine percent on the entrance exam."

The class broke out in a chorus of "Nerds and Geeks".

Ms. Amanda placed her hands on her hips and marched closer to the class and shouted "ALRIGHT, ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP, RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

The class quieted down out of shock the teacher told them to shut up.

Ms. Amanda readjusted her glasses "First of all these two boys are very attractive and clearly not stupid so they're not "nerds" second of all they pasted in all subjects, granted they are intelligent, but I can't see them being carnival performers that bite off the heads of chickens, so they are not "geeks". The rest on you could learn a thing or two from them."

She turns to KRO and whispers "How do you pronounce your real name? You'll be the only student that I refer to by their nickname."

KRO laughs "Figures as much. Sure, my real name is Okhmhaka* Dakotah Hunt. My first name means little wolf"

Ms. Amanda chuckles "There is no way I'll remember how to pronounce that, I'll stick with KRO. You and Gohan can return to your seats."

The duo goes to sit with their friends.

Videl asks after the two males sit down "KRO what was that about?"

KRO laughs, "Ms. Smith wanted to know how to pronounce my real name."

Videl also asks, "Is she going to call you by your real name?"

KRO shakes his head "No chance on that, she said I'll be her only exception to her name rule."

Erasa comments in on the conversation "I don't blame her really I think the only person that can pronounce your real name KRO is Videl's dad."

KRO thinks on this "I don't know about that." He turns to Gohan "Gohan you heard how I pronounce my real name do you think you could pronounce it?"

Gohan pauses for a moment "Okhmhaka. Did I say it right?"

KRO's jaw dropped "Actually, you said it better than me. How is that?"

Gohan shrugs "I don't know…talent?"

KRO seeing that this was a ploy decided to drop it for now "I see how you are, we'll talk about this later."

*Bell Rings*

The group gathers up their things and head to their next classes Gohan quickly glances at the schedule. "Third period; History, Ms. Fritschle, room 204 got it." he places the schedule back into his satchel and heads to his next class.

**History:**

Gohan walked in and saw that KRO, Kat, and Robert were also in this class. He took a seat by Kat. "I know Videl said that there will be two or more of the group in class with me I wish she told me just all whom."

Kat responds "You didn't ask who will be all in class with you. She did tell you that either KRO or she would be in class with you though."

The Teacher walked in as the passing period was coming to a close she had shoulder length, red curly hair, was Caucasian and stood roughly five foot nine inches wearing a floral dress that stopped passed the knees, and wore business heels.

The teacher calls out to the class "Alright you guys simmer down. My name is Ms. Fritschle and I will be your History teacher. On your desks are your books that you will be taking home with you."

She hands out a syllabus for her class

"In this class we will be covering, the rise and fall of the Ox Kingdom, the history of the world martial arts tournament, the cell games, and much more…"

Gohan flipped to the table of contents to find the chapter about the Ox Kingdom, "Let's see page three hundred ninety four." He flips through the pages of the chapter and finds what he thought was in there it read that his grandfather and mother were dead. He raises his hand.

Ms. Fritschle stops talking "Yes. You have a question.

Gohan replies "More like a statement."

Ms. Fritschle responds "Go on…"

Gohan states, "I was looking through the chapter about the Ox Kingdom and I can prove that the Ox King and his daughter are still in fact alive."

Ms. Fritschle retorts, "Really… that would be something. How do you plan to prove this?"

Gohan smirks "Easy. They are my family."

Some of the class shouts out "liar, fake."

Ms. Fritschle quiets the class.

Gohan sighs, "I live in the four thirty-nine district formally known as the Ox Kingdom." He also points out the picture of his grandfather and mother.

KRO, Kat, and Robert say at the same time, "He's telling the truth we met his mom over the summer she looks just like the girl in the picture only older."

Ms. Fritschle asked, "Are you sure."

Gohan responds "Deadly. Call my home I'm sure mom will have no problem discussing her childhood."

*Bell Rings*

Gohan asks KRO "Where is room four? I have KGJROTC next whatever that is." He packs his things in his satchel.

KRO smiles "Awesome that is my next class to, we can find it together."

The two boys were walking down the hallway to their next class when three jocks blocked their way. All little over six foot high, Caucasian, all with crew cuts, one had blond hair, one had brown hair, and the other had red hair. The one with blond hair grabbed Gohan by the shirt and attempted to shove him into the lockers.

Gohan comments, "You're not going to be able to lift me." As he keeps himself rooted to the floor.

The jock retorts as he wraps his arms around Gohan's waist in attempt of a Belly to belly suplex "Says you!" and fails to lift Gohan. He attempts two more times "Why you, how dare you make a fool of the wrestling team."

The brown haired jock suggests, "Let's teach him a lesson by making an example of his friend here." He grabs KRO by the center of his shirt, turns to throw him over his shoulder, and sprains his wrist by not being able to pick up KRO.

Videl walk up on to the scene and asks, "KRO, Gohan, what's going on the wrestling team looks in bad shape."

Gohan bluntly states, "They were trying to bully us on the way to KGJROTC class."

Videl asks the wrestling team "Is this true?"

The red head responds, "Yes ma'am I thought it was a bad idea but Brock, and Randy here thought it was a good idea. They thought they needed to teach 'the nerds' a lesson."

Videl answers "Thank you, Sheamus." Turns her attention to the other two wrestlers, "You two…"

The two wrestlers respond while one cradled his wrist "Yeah, what, Miss Princess. We were doing nothing."

Videl grabs the cradled wrist "Really… so Randy if I twist your wrist it won't hurt cause your just holding it to be holding it"

Randy responds, "I was just holding it"

Videl twist s his wrist hard "Wrong answer."

The blonde-haired person responds, "OK, team captain, yes we were bullying them and they bested us what does it matter to you?"

Videl grins, "You see Brock, these two are my friends so if I hear that you were bullying them again you will answer to not just me but my father."

Videl lets go of Randy's wrist and the jocks race to their next classes, and the trio head to their next class.

**KGJROTC:**

The teacher was black male standing roughly five foot eight inches in full dress military uniform, the uniform was all black with a high collar the trousers were also black but had a thick orange line going down the side, his shoes were dress shoes that were shined to the point you could see yourself in them. (A/N: Hate to do this; look up the U.S. Marines full dress uniform to get an idea what I am going off.) The teacher was standing in front of the room when our trio came in, and he turned to them "LATE! Go to the office."

Videl responds, "The wrestling team was bullying these two on their way to class, Sir and I was trying to settle it down Sir."

The teacher sighs, "I'll let it slide this time. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Videl does a mock salute "Thank you, Sir."

The trio walks into the classroom it was set up differently than the other classrooms there were tables set up in four sections four tables deep with four chairs to each row. They were facing a wipe board and that was where the teacher was standing. In addition, a table up by the wipe board with two seats. Before the trio got to their seats another teacher, female, standing roughly five foot five inches, mulatto skinned, brown hair pulled up into a bun on the back of her head, also wearing a uniform it was an orange short-sleeved shirt that buttoned down, wore a black skirt, and wore dress shoes that were shined very well.

"You three I want you to give me five push-ups one for each minute you were late." The teacher ordered.

Gohan complains, "But Ma'am, can't we put our stuff down first?"

The teacher retorts "No, put your stuff beside you as you do your push-ups and that is five more for back talking. On second thought count for each push-up you complete, you are to say the number of push-ups done and 'sorry for being late'."

Gohan sighs "Yes, Ma'am."

The trio drops their stuff and does the push-ups.

After they were done, some of the class giggled and sneered at the fact that they had to do push-ups. They all take their seats by Sharpner in the fourth section.

The male teacher starts "My name is Sargent Jacobs; my rank is an E-Eight; that is a Senior Master Sargent the E stands for Enlisted. What you see me wearing is called full dress. This class is called King's Guard Junior Reserve Officer Training Corp. Your other teacher…" he gestures to the female teacher. "She is Major Woody…"

Some of the males snickered at the female teacher's name.

Major Woody walks up beside Sgt. Jacobs "Allow me."

Sgt. Jacobs nods and steps back

Maj. Woody shouts at the class "Attention!"

The upper classmen stand with their feet together and arms at their sides quietly the underclassmen follow the upperclassmen's example and did what they did.

Maj. Woody continued, "You are going to stand like this for the remaining part of this lecture. And any moans or groans about it you will be doing twenty push-ups from the whole class in the practice room choice is yours." She pauses for any complaint. "Now as Sgt. Jacobs has said my name is Major Woody, I am an Officer my rank is an O-four if you haven't figured it out, the O stands for Officer. I am wearing what is called B class dress meaning without the jacket. In this class, you will be learning about how the military works, how a person earns their rank, military history, and among other things. Now today you will be getting your uniforms if you are a returning cadet your will be getting your uniform back, and another thing you will be learning the dress code or how you wear your uniform." She motions to Sgt. Jacobs.

Sgt. Jacobs continued, "I will be taking you all back to the dress room to receive your uniforms. I will be taking you back in sections. The commander's table and this first section will be going with me now." He gestured to the table by the wipe board and the section of tables furthest from our group of friends. Those students followed Sgt. Jacobs to a back room.

Maj. Woody orders "Take your seats. Now for those of you this is the Echo brigade or E brigade. Each class hour is based off the military alphabet. We have six brigades Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot." A student raised her hand. "Yes?"

The female asked "There are eight class periods why are there only six classes?"

Maj. Woody answered, "One class hour of the day is when we take our breaks, that is how all the teachers' breaks are done." She continued with what she was going to say, "Now you will also be learning how to march in formation. As for the rest of this class period you will have some free time to talk amongst yourselves."

A few of the students were silent for a minute before they realized that they could talk without getting in trouble. Gohan turned to Videl "Hey I want to say thanks for taking care of those jocks I didn't want to show my real strength and embarrass them or be labeled a bully myself."

Videl waves it off "It was no problem, besides Gohan I know your strong but I don't think your that strong."

Gohan smirks "I guess you could be right." He notices a scratch on Videl's face "Say Videl what happened you have a scratch on your face."

Videl gives a puzzled look and touches her face "Damn it! I might as well tell you Gohan, I help the police by fighting the bad guys. It started out with me being at the right place at the right time a few years back I beat up this guy that was snatching purses at the mall. Well I was out with Erasa and the guy snatched her purse. I ran after him through the mall, caught his sorry butt beat him up in front of the front doors got back all the stolen purses including Erasa's just in time for the police to get there. I offered to help them every so often which was great, got a little extra pocket money, but now they have me help with every little case that they think they can't handle. Like today the bank was being robbed, the bad guys could have been easily stopped by the police but, no, they called me. Sometimes I wish I had help I wouldn't have to miss school. It's not that I'm complaining I love helping the boys in blue I'm just exhausted and barley pass my classes."

Sgt. Jacobs come over to their section "Your turn."

They follow the Sargent to a dressing room full of uniforms and other things. Gohan goes first, Sgt. Jacobs sized Gohan up picked out two shirts a short sleeve and a long sleeve, a jacket, pants, belt, pair of black socks, and shoes.

Gohan asks, "How is full dress worn Sir."

Sgt. Jacobs answers, "You wear a regular t-shirt under the jacket."

Gohan asks another question "Would you have a t-shirt on hand I don't think my long sleeved shirt will fit with the jacket."

Sgt. Jacobs waves it off "Just take your shirt off your just trying it on."

Gohan grins, "I see."

Gohan steps into the dressing room, takes his clothes off, and puts on the uniform pants, belt, socks, and shoes. He then tries on the shirts one at a time then puts on the jacket after taking the shirt back off then steps out.

Videl's jaw dropped "Looking good Gohan. Pants are a little short."

Sgt. Jacobs grabs another pair of pants "Try these instead."

Gohan steps back into the dressing room and switches out the pants then steps back out.

Sgt. Jacobs remarks, "Much better, just need to find a way to slick down your spiky hair then you would be good to go."

Gohan tilts his head to the side "Is it that spiky, I can try but my hair is natural this way."

Sgt. Jacobs also comments "Speaking of hair, Sharpner you're going to need to cut your hair."

Sharpner whines, "It took me years to grow it to this length."

Sgt. Jacobs jokes, "Well if you don't get your hair cut I'll start calling you Sharpneana (Sharp-nee-na). Hair that long belongs on a female." He turns back to Gohan "Change back into your clothes." He tosses Gohan a clothing storage capsule.

Sgt. Jacobs gives Videl, and KRO back the capsules containing their uniforms and hands Sharpner a uniform to try on and it was good on the first go. Then gives Sharpner a clothing storage capsule.

*Bell Rings*

**Science:**

KRO and Gohan walk in to their seventh hour class, the classroom had tables with two chairs behind each table. The tables were setup in two columns six rows deep. They find Robert and Kat in class with them they were sitting in the first column in the fifth row so KRO and Gohan sat in the sixth row behind them.

The teacher, a blonde-haired person with her hair in a high ponytail wearing a yellow button down shirt, green skirt, and dress shoes, said, "Class my name is Miss Hamilton. I will be your science teacher." She hands out her classroom syllabus "We will be covering biology, space, some chemistry, we will be discussing evolution versus creation, and your entire grade level will be going on a trip to Capsule Corp." the whole class except Gohan cheered about going to CC.

KRO asked Gohan about it "What is up with you? Aren't you excited about going to CC?"

Gohan shrugged, "For me going to CC is like a walk in the park nothing new really."

Kat over hears what Gohan said she turns around in her seat and asks, "What makes you say that?"

Gohan holds a finger to his mouth as if he was shushing her and says, "It's a surprise", and grins.

Disappointedly Kat whines, "Come on Gohan you can tell me."

Robert turns around and puts a hand on Kat's shoulder "If the guy doesn't want to tell right away that he WILL NOT tell you, he will tell you on his terms."

Kat mentions, "We did get him to admit he has done some fighting over the summer."

Gohan defends himself "Well you guys were talking about me like I wasn't there."

Kat retorts back "But we did get you to talk about it."

"True but I refuse to let it work this time." Gohan responds.

Kat continues to whine, "Can you give us a hint about why Capsule Corp is not a big deal to you?"

Gohan grins "My Godmother works there, how that for a hint."

KRO comments, "You mean to one that gave you your truck. That was what Sharpner had told me that it was gifted to you by your Godmother."

Gohan smirks "You heard right."

KRO questions "Your Godmother must be pretty high up in Capsule Corp to have the money to do the amount of customization that your truck has."

Robert asks KRO "What do you mean?"

KRO answers, "You guys and Angela are the only ones that **didn't** see the inside of Gohan's truck. The interior is completely custom; the seats have memory foam padding, dark leather coverings are embroidered with the Ox kingdom symbol; the seats can be heated or cooled. The cup holders light up, everything are controlled with a touch screen display the panel where the speedometer is, is all digital the area above the rearview mirror on the ceiling is extra storage for over a hundred different capsules."

Gohan claps "I'm surprised you picked up on all of that, you were only in the truck for roughly ten minutes. So anyone wish to take a guess?"

Robert comments, "With all those customizations; I agree with KRO, your Godmother has to be very high up on the corporate ladder."

By this time, the whole class has been listening in on our groups conversation the only thing they know is that Gohan's Godmother is at Capsule Corp.

KRO states, "I'm thinking CEO."

Kat remarks, "Don't tell me you are insinuating the Gohan's Godmother is Thee Bulma Briefs."

Gohan holds in a laugh

KRO responds, "That is exactly what I am saying. Who else would have the time and resources to give a gift like that?"

Robert comments, "Well he said his grandfather is the Ox king, he could have paid for the custom job just his Godmother picked the designs and then gifted him the truck keeping the collaboration a secret."

Gohan is still struggling to keep his laughter inside when Kat looks over at him he lost it.

Kat asks, "What is so damn funny Gohan?"

Between laughs, Gohan gets out "You are all right. Bulma is my Godmother and the truck was commissioned by my Grandfather."

The whole class and the group shout "WHAT?"

Gohan laughs some more. "All I have to say is that escalated quickly."

KRO asks, "What do you mean 'escalated quickly'?"

Gohan responds "I only told you that my Godmother worked there, there are a lot of possibilities could have been drawn from that statement. But you guys remembered hearing that my Godmother gave me that truck. But one possibility was that my grandfather paid out to have the truck made and my god mother works in the R&D area, you guys jumped the R&D and went straight CEO, and that is why I was laughing."

Kat shouts "OMG! Videl is going to be so jealous. Her father was caught peeping at Bulma with Binoculars and got a royal butt whoopin' from the guy that lives there with her family. This was when we were little, but still from the rumors."

Even though Gohan new whom she was referring to when she said "the guy" he still asked, "What did this 'guy' look like?"

Kat stopped and thought about it "If I remember right Videl said that he was extremely fit, kind of like you come to think about it, he was short, but with a tall spiky hair, and a wicked willows peak. The paparazzi have only manages to get one pic of him in the media and OH he has a wicked temper."

Gohan smirked "That was who I thought you were talking about his name is Vegeta he is her husband slash bodyguard. They have been living together for the past eleven years, married for the past seven years."

*Bell Rings*

The class packs up their bags, books, and what not and heads out of the class.

Gohan was out by his truck when he felt someone punch his arm he looks to his left and sees Videl. "Hey, what's up Videl?"

"Hey what's up? Is that all you can say rumors fly quickly in this school not only are they talking about you being a prince but that you know Bulma Briefs. So much for staying under the radar." Videl said angrily

Gohan said "Two words 'Shock Value' apparently I have always been good at shocking people even during the fights I was in amongst my father's friends. It all started in history the teacher was going to be teaching a false lesson I was not going to tolerate it. Besides you already knew about me and the Ox Kingdom why you are so angry."

Videl punches him again "You said nothing about knowing Bulma over the summer."

Gohan chuckles "I see the rumor felt out the most important detail about me knowing Bulma."

Videl questions, "Which is…?"

Gohan responds, "The detail is that she is my Godmother. Besides, I did not say it right out KRO, Robert, and Kat guessed it and then I confirmed it. It just snowballed really."

Videl nods her head "And when were you planning to tell me this?"

Gohan replies "After school. And it seem that I just did that. I really must get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow." In addition, he climbed into the truck and left.

Videl watched him leave and thought "Gohan you're so impossible."

**At home:**

Gohan walks into the door, "Hey mom, hey dad what's up."

ChiChi responds "Gohan I had a teacher call saying that you were saying the text books are wrong and you could prove it."

Gohan defends himself "She was going to teach us that you and grandpa are dead. Everyone thinks you two are dead, I think that fact needs to be rectified."

ChiChi looks at him curiously "What do you mean son?"

Gohan pulls out his history book and opened to the chapter about the Ox kingdom

ChiChi shakes her head "Well that explains the lack of tourism at the new castle that daddy had built."

Gohan asks, "Would you mind teaching at some of the classes? Oh the whole school knows that I know Bulma."

ChiChi answers, "I'll call the principle in the morning. WHAT? How did that happen?"

Gohan laughed "It snowballed really. I wasn't excited like the rest of the class about going to Capsule Corp and my friends were wandering why, I only told them my Godmother worked there then they somehow connected my truck to grandpa then to Bulma all based on how customized my truck was on the inside. Turned out the rest of the class was listening in on the conversation." Then he asked "Can I be honest with you mom?"

ChiChi answered "Sure."

Gohan continued, "Just from what I have seen of school your homework is still ten times harder. The hardest thing about school would be keeping my powers in check."

ChiChi said, "Well don't drop out because you find it too easy."

Gohan comments, "My KGROTC teacher said that I need to do something with my hair he claims it is to spiky."

ChiChi responds, "We can try son but as you got older your hair has become more and more like your fathers."

A/N: The Native American name I honestly have no clue how to pronounce it, I am not planning to have it show up in the story again, well at this time. I think I made Gohan a little bit too ornery. I will try to tone it down a little but I really do not care for him to be a complete pansy when a secret is reviled. Speaking of secrets was that too many reviled in a chapter or was it ok?


	3. Round Two: Second Day

A/N: If you didn't read the prequel Videl and the group already know about the OX Kingdom. Someone commented on the WWE superstars. I needed names for the jocks and noticed they had the same hair colors as superstars I either love or love to hate. So I ran with it. Someone one commented on Gohan's lack of freaking out when a secret was revealed like I said at the end of my last chapter I don't care for Gohan being a complete pansy besides, how I take it is that in the show he didn't completely freak when Videl finally figured it out it was him that beat Cell. Any who thanks for the reviews keep them coming.

P.S.: This chapter really worked my nerves it just would not flow the way I wanted it to it kept snowballing on me. I ended up deleting a lot of text but now it flows just weirdly. Hope you like it.

**Round Two: Second Day**

Gohan was at the front of the school with his friends waiting for school to start.

KRO asked, "Say Gohan what class do you start your 'even day' with?"

Gohan responds, "Weights class with Ms. Hoyer. Why?"

KRO, Videl, Sharpner, and Robert say at the same time, "That is what I have."

Gohan takes a step back, "Don't talk at once."

The jocks over heard that Gohan was going to be in their class for weights and decided to stroll over and tell him the "good news".

Brock and Randy each take a shoulder and decide to lean on Gohan's shoulders.

Gohan sighs, "It's you two again what do you want?"

Brock answers, "We heard you were going to be in weights class with us."

Randy also answers, "We're curious as to how much a nerd can lift. Say what twenty…thirty pounds?"

Videl intervenes before Gohan says anything "Get lost or I'll make sure you're thrown off the wrestling team."

Brock and Randy wave off Videl "Whatever, Miss Princess." Then they left.

Gohan thanked Videl "Thanks and all, I had it well under control."

KRO states, "I think you should keep your emotions in check, they are not worth showing your true strength to."

Videl asks KRO "What do you mean true strength? Explain."

Gohan puts KRO in a headlock "A secret this knucklehead swore to keep a secret until I was sure the rest of you could keep it a secret as well. He was the only one that sought me out after the bonfire. I guess he found me interesting."

KRO scratches at Gohan's arm "Can't breathe…can I have my head back? Please?"

Gohan lets go of KRO's head.

KRO rubs his neck "Remind me not to get on the worst side of you. I'd hate to be your enemy."

Gohan glared, "IF you were to ever go rouge I'd be the one to hunt you down."

Kat inquired, "What happened over the summer with you two?"

Gohan disposition lightened up instantly "Oh nothing just guy stuff."

*Bell rings*

Videl questions, "Right, guy stuff. I hate not knowing things I want to know everything about you Son Gohan. Let's get to class."

**Weights:**

The weight room was separate from the rest of the school when they found it. A female teacher was in the room when Gohan and his friends walked in she was about five foot five inches black hair cut in a crew cut, wore a blue polo shirt, white shorts that stopped at the knee, and white and black Tennis shoes. She announced to the class "Alright class my name is Ms. Hoyer this class is pretty straight forward, you lift weights. This class is easy for a grade all you have to do is dress out and participate. Now let's head to the locker rooms ladies and gents."

Locker Room:

Gohan pulled out his black GI, the one he bought over the summer, and headed to a bathroom stall to be able to change.

Brock called out "Guess nerd boy here doesn't want us to see how weak he is."

Gohan was starting to be annoyed with this person's behavior and decided to leave the red shirt off. He gathered the rest of his clothes and left the stall.

Randy sees him and comments, "Looks as though nerd boy has muscle, but does he know how to use them, well for anything than lifting a pencil and paper."

Gohan growls under his breath and was about to approach the jock when he felt a hand wrap around his left arm. He knew it was KRO

KRO tries to settle him down "Dude, you need to calm down your dad might think you're in trouble."

Gohan sighs, "I'm tired of this, they are challenging me and I want to meet that challenge."

KRO smirks, "Then meet that challenge, but calmly. I want teach them a lesson or two myself."

Gohan asks, "How much can you lift?"

KRO thinks, "Last year I could bench press about five hundred fifty, but after training with you I'm not sure. Why?"

Gohan smirks "Follow my lead I have a plan but first I need information."

The two close their lockers and head back into the weight room. They meet up with Videl, Sharpner, and Robert.

Videl asks, "Are you ok Gohan? Robert and Sharpner told me that Brock and Randy were at it again giving you a hard time."

KRO answers, "You don't know the half of it Gohan here was about to beat the tar out of them but I got him to calm down some."

Gohan was irked "I can answer for myself, but yeah that was what happened. Say Videl how much can your dad do in a deadlift?"

Videl answers "A thousand pounds. Don't tell me you're planning to deadlift that much you'll hurt yourself."

Gohan gives a serious look "Quiet down you'll ruin the surprise but I'll let you in on it I'm planning to do deadlift overhead squats with the bar set at one thousand one hundred."

In shock, Videl exclaimed, "BUT THAT'S MORE THAN DAD!"

Gohan puts a hand over Videl's mouth and wraps himself behind her, then shushes her. Then whispers in her ear "If you want to be part of my world you need to be prepared for all kinds of rude awakenings things that the rest of the world thinks is myth or fake I know to be true. Now I'll let go of you." He let go of Videl like he said and stood back in front of her.

The only thing Videl could say was "Whether or not I believe you are up to me though."

Gohan nods, "Right it is up to you if you want to believe it."

Ms. Hoyer announces, "Everyone is out of the locker rooms pick an activity."

It seemed that the whole class's attention was on Gohan. Everyone had heard what happened in the locker room and was curious as to what he would do.

Gohan smirked, "Well since everyone is watching me anyways I'll give Brock and Randy their answer."

He walks over to one wall and picks up an empty bar and clips then places it in the middle of the room. He gathers the weights and proceeds to place the weights on the bar then places the clips on the ends. For show, even though he knew he had them on right. "Ms. Hoyer can you check to make sure these are on properly?"

Ms. Hoyer checks them "They are properly secure, want me to spot you?"

Gohan shakes his head "You can if you want but I know what I'm doing."

Ms. Hoyer asks, "Want me to announce how much you're lifting?"

Gohan smirks, "After I'm done."

Gohan walks around to get into position for a Deadlift and picks up the weights, and then lifts the weights over his head then does one set of ten repetitions of squats then gently places the weights back on the floor.

Without skipping a beat, Ms. Hoyer announced, "That is how you do Deadlift Overhead Squats."

A student asked, "How much did he lift?"

Before Ms. Hoyer said anything Videl answered despite being in shock "One Thousand One hundred Pounds."

Trying to be a smart-aleck Brock says, "I bet Coach Hercule can lift more being the one that beat Cell and all."

Videl falls to her knees and quietly says, "You are mistaken."

Randy pipes in "We didn't hear you Miss Princess. What did you say?"

Videl looks up and shouts, "I SAID 'YOU ARE MISTAKEN!'"

Ms. Hoyer asks Videl "Can you please explain?"

Videl gets up and dusts herself off "Even though Dad can pull One hundred sixty Thousand pounds, he however can only Deadlift One thousand pounds. That is his max he can't lift more than that."

The rest of the class exclaims "WHAT!"

Brock, not wanting to believe that a "Nerd" Deadlifted more weight than Hercule had to test and see himself if he could lift it.

Ms. Hoyer was documenting how mush Gohan had lifted when she saw Brock walking over to the weights "Brock you'll hurt yourself I don't advise it."

Brock mouths back "Anything a nerd can lift I can lift."

Gohan smirks, "You won't be able to lift it."

Brock shoves Gohan "Back away anything you can do I can do."

The rest of the class watches as Brock attempts to lift the weights.

Gohan comments on his form "You will hurt yourself in that form."

Brock growls "Shut it nerd, I don't need your help nor your advice."

Ms. Hoyer agreed with Gohan "He is right, your form will get you hurt."

Gohan stood behind him to spot him.

Brock places his hands on the bar and wraps his fingers around goes to lift he picks it up a couple centimeters before having to drop it back to the floor to hold his back.

Ms. Hoyer jogs over to Brock who is now on his side writhing in pain. "We told you that you could hurt yourself." She turned her attention to Gohan "Gohan can you put those weights up before anyone else thinks they can lift it."

Gohan nods "Yes Ma'am." Then he proceeds to put the weights up.

Ms. Hoyer asks Brock "Do you want to go to the nurse?"

Brock responds, "I don't need a nurse." He tries to stand up only to fall down again

Gohan just finished putting the weights up when he saw Brock fall to the floor again. He headed back over to Brock and Ms. Hoyer. "I can carry him to the nurse's office. But I need to make arrangements with my stuff to my next class."

Ms. Hoyer nods and waves him off.

Gohan walks over to where his friends are and asks, "Do any of you have language next?"

Videl answers, "Sharpner and I have language next period, why?"

Gohan replies, "I'm going to carry Brock to the nurse's office."

Sharpner comments, "Bro, you're crazy, but I can't stop you. If that is what you want to do I'll make sure your stuff gets to class?"

Robert also remarks, "You are aware you'll be in your GI the rest of the day."

Before Gohan said anything KRO responds, "That is all he wears at home. He has so many of them that he gave me this one." Tugging on the top of the dark blue GI.

Gohan smirks, "I'll be fine. I'm sure my stunt will be talked about throughout the school by the time school ends. Thanks guys I got to get going."

Gohan walks back over to Ms. Hoyer and Brock. "I'm back; now let's get Brock to the nurse." He stoops down to pick Brock up.

Brock swats at Gohan with his hand "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he tries to stand up only to fall once more.

Gohan gives him a look "I can't believe how hard headed you are being. You obviously need help, and you could use the nurse. I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but I will be the one to help you." Then Gohan picks Brock up and places him on his back piggyback style.

Sharpner gets the door to the weights room and holds it open for Gohan.

Ms. Hoyer walks over to the far wall where the intercom was located and pressed the button.

"**Office"**

Ms. Hoyer states "I have two students headed to the nurse's office one is carrying the other he may need some help opening the doors"

"**We'll make sure they get in fine."**

Ms. Hoyer responds "Thanks." She looks at her watch to see the time then calls out to the class "Looks like all this excitement has ate up our class time. It's time to get dressed."

The class heads to the locker rooms.

Locker Room:

Randy was waiting for KRO to walk into the locker room. When KRO walked in he grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him into the lockers. "Look here Crow this is yours and Gohan's fault for humiliating Brock."

Sharpner and Robert run over and pull Randy off KRO shouting "Stop!"

KRO fixes his shirt "First of all, my name is not Crow it is pronounced Kay-Row but spelled K-R-O. Second, this is not our fault Gohan tried to warn him multiple times. Brock did not heed those warnings and he got himself hurt."

Randy shouts, "You're wrong!" He charges at KRO with a right fist.

KRO blocks it

Some of the males watching start chanting "Fight, fight"

Randy come at him with a left fist

KRO blocks once again

Randy shouts "Fight me Nerd!"

Ms. Hoyer comes in the locker room "What is going on here?" She sees KRO take a fighting stance when Randy charged at him aimed with a kick and sees KRO capture Randy's foot and pushes against Randy's chest to hold him away from him.

Ms. Hoyer shouts "Cut this out now! Stop Fighting!"

KRO responds, "I'm trying to get him to stop."

Randy takes advantage of this distraction knocks KRO's hand off his chest and kicks him in the head with an enzuigiri knocking KRO to the floor.

Sharpner tells Ms. Hoyer "KRO has been defending himself since he walked into the locker room."

KRO does a Nip-up to his feet.

Randy goes for a right hook.

KRO captures his hand and swings behind Randy having his arm across his chest and hand over his opposite shoulder. "Give up Randy. There is no point in this fight." He said to Randy.

Randy goes to elbow KRO in the gut shouting "Never!"

KRO grabs the arm with his free hand, twists it behind Randy's back and drops down making it into a submission move causing Randy to bend backwards. KRO calmly says "Give up Randy you are only hurting yourself now."

Randy stands there grunting in pain shaking his head "No".

KRO applies more pressure.

Randy still refuses to give up.

Ms. Hoyer steps in "Okay that is enough you two have beaten the crap out of each other enough."

Sheamus walks over to Randy "Give up Randy you are beaten. KRO has you beat I would have thought you who have learned that yesterday in the hall."

Ms. Hoyer asks, "What happened yesterday?"

Sheamus replies, "Yesterday he and Brock thought it was a good idea to try to pick on the 'nerds', Videl knows all about it she has threatened them with getting them kicked off the wrestling team, only reason I was with them was because I was heading to class with them."

Ms. Hoyer nods her head "I see well, I'll let Coach Hercule know about this development. First of all I want KRO to let go of that hold and want both of you to go to the office to at least tell your side of the story."

KRO lets go of the hold.

Randy falls to the floor, He sits there for a minute to assess the damage.

KRO starts to walk away so he could get dressed.

Randy jumps up and starts to charge at KRO once more.

Sheamus grabs Randy under the arms doing a full nelson. He says "Have you been listening, we said enough. If you continue this you'll be thrown off the team for sure."

Randy sighs, "Fine I'll stop." He mutters under his breath "For now."

Ms. Hoyer shouts before going out the locker room door "Everyone needs to get dressed the bell is about to ring."

KRO got dressed quickly and sought out Sharpner to show him where Gohan's stuff was.

Sharpner grabbed Gohan's satchel and put Gohan's clothes in it. He comments on them, "Why are they heavy?"

KRO chuckles "I bet it is weighted clothing, I think that is how he trains under his mom's nose."

Sharpner asks KRO "What do you know about Gohan?"

KRO answers, "He told me everything. I know where you are going with this and No I cannot tell you besides you would not believe me If I told you. It has to come from Gohan. Like he said I am sworn to keep it a secret."

Sharpner chuckles "Well it was worth a shot. I was hoping to get some info for Videl. Well could you tell me how much he can really lift?"

KRO shakes his head "No".

Sharpner replies "Not that either huh. Darn. Well see you later."

*Bell rings*

**Language:**

Gohan walks in and sits down between Sharpner and Videl "I'm afraid Brock is going to still be sore at me. He claims he is going to train until he can lift more than me."

Sharpner hands Gohan his bag "You are going to have to worry about Randy to."

Gohan asks, "Why what happened?"

Sharpner responds "Randy attacked KRO in the locker room and they got into a fight but KRO didn't throw any punches the only thing offensively he did was a strange submission move, where he had one of Randy's arms across his chest and the other twisted behind his back."

Gohan inquires, "Did he kneel down?"

Sharpner nods his head yes "Yeah he did, how did you know?"

Gohan smirks "It's one of my moves. I designed it to keep the opponent from moving. It works best as long as your opponent is weaker than you are. If the opponent is stronger than you there is a chance, they could power out of it. It also works well if your opponent is taller than you."

Sharpner asks, "Now I'm curious, How strong is KRO? You guys did some training over the summer."

Gohan laughs, "You're asking the wrong person Sharpner."

Sharpner agitatedly states, "That was roughly what KRO said when I asked him about you. The only thing I got out of him was that you use weighted clothing."

Gohan asks, "How'd you get that out of him that is one of my training secrets?"

Sharpner pointed to Gohan's bag "I asked why your clothes were heavy; oh and thanks for the warning I almost dragged your bag."

Gohan gave a look of apology "I guess I should have warned you about the weighted clothes."

Videl pipes in "Actually I helped Sharpner carry the bag we took turns carrying it. So how much weight is there?"

Gohan thinks, "Umm…I think the whole outfit including the belt is two hundred fifty pounds, now if you want to add ODD day books, they are an extra pound, each book weighing a half pound. Notebook paper, pencils, and pens add up to a four ounces. The bag however is three hundred pounds, grand total of five hundred fifty-one pounds and four ounces."

Sharpner states, "I would ask how you can just walk around with all that extra weight, but I'm afraid I wouldn't believe your answer. But I will ask how much can you lift?"

Gohan thinks, "You know I'm really not sure, at home I don't lift weights like I did in weights class I lift boulders and trees, large fish like I did over the summer."

Videl asks, "How much did that fish weigh, and the one KRO caught?"

Gohan thinks again "The one I caught was about two hundred pounds; I think KRO's fish was one hundred pounds."

The teacher walks in he was roughly six foot with a medium build, Caucasian, he wore a white polo shirt, with khaki pants and loafers. He calls for the class's attention "Okay class! My name is Mr. Graham and I will be you language teacher."

A student shouts out "Like the Graham Cracker?"

Mr. Graham shakes his head "Every year I hear this joke. Yes, like the Graham Cracker. Now let's get class under way." He pauses for any other out bursts "The books on your desk are for you to take I sure you have heard this before but make sure you bring it every class period there aren't enough books for everyone to forget theirs." He passes out his syllabus "In this class we will be covering literature, such as Shakespeare."

The class moaned in disappointment except for Gohan.

Kat notices this, "How is it that you always show the opposite reaction to something that the class does."

Videl asks Kat "What do you mean?"

Kat answers, "He did the same thing in science class when the trip to Capsule Corps was announced he showed an opposite reaction."

Gohan defends himself "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Videl commands "Then fess up."

Gohan holds his hands in front of him "I just find Shakespeare's plays fascinating."

Angela pipes in "How is Shakespeare fascinating? Everyone dies in his plays."

Gohan sighs "In real life everyone must die, just a matter of when, where, and how."

Videl agrees, "That is true."

Angela squirms, "Death scares me, I don't want to die."

Kat boasts, "I'm not going to die I'm immortal."

Sharpner looks at Kat "You liar you're going to die someday."

Kat holds her breath like a four year old "I am not lying. These cat ears may look fake, but they are very real. It is a family curse."

The Group was in shock, "They're real?"

Gohan apologizes, "When I first met you I asked you about them, why didn't you tell me about them being real?"

Kat sighs, "Like I said it is a family curse I'm really NOT supposed to talk about it outside of family. Gohan you're not the only one with secrets."

Gohan chuckles, "Obviously. I'll be willing to bet I could top you."

Kat comments "What on earth could you have that could top mine."

Gohan thinks to himself "I could mention I had a tail I could pass off as a medical abnormality, Yep that is what I'll tell them." He tells the group "I was born with a tail but since had it removed."

Videl was skeptical "A tail like a real working tail."

Gohan nods his head "Yep it looked just like a monkey's tail I had it removed when I was young. I'll have to show you all pictures sometime."

Kat remarks, "If you're telling the truth that makes me feel better about my ears but it doesn't really top mine. What would make that top mine is if you were cursed by having the tail thus having the tail removed. But in actuality it was just a medical abnormality right."

Gohan gives a nervous chuckle "I guess you could say that."

Videl notices the chuckle but decides to let it pass for the time being.

Angela also noticed the chuckle but unlike Videl, she asks about it "Gohan what is up with that chuckle did Kat hit on something."

Gohan chuckles again "You could say that."

Videl capitalizes on it "Spill!"

Gohan rubs the back of his neck "The only thing I'm going to say was that it was genetic, nothing more nothing less."

*Bell Rings*

**Gym:**

Gohan went to the locker room just to put his bag in a locker he noted that Randy was in this class as well and kept his guard up in case he decided to do something. He walked out back to the gym where the teacher was.

The teacher was about six foot, bulky build, with a crew cut, he wore a grey-collared shirt, black pants, and white tennis shoes. He asked Gohan "Why didn't you dress out?"

Gohan looks at his clothes then back at the teacher "I am dressed out I never changed from when I was in weights class this morning."

The teacher had a look of realization "You must be Gohan the one that Ms. Hoyer told me about."

Gohan had a look of concern, "What did she say?"

The teacher states "Don't look so worried she only told me that you lifted more weight than Hercule. Oh I'm Coach Penca I'll be your Gym teacher."

Gohan lightens up "Oh I see well the only reason I lifted that amount of weight was to shut up a couple bullies one of which is in this class, and the other may still be in the nurse's office unless he went home."

Coach Penca asks, "May I ask who has been bullying you?"

Gohan answers "Brock and Randy. I hate fighting but I'm afraid that it will come down to a fight."

Coach Penca also asks, "What make you say that?"

Gohan huffs "Randy already got into a fight with my friend KRO."

Coach Penca looks through his class book "I had KRO last period he didn't say anything to me about you two having trouble." He flips the page and looks through "Here they are, Brock and Randy are to be in this class. I'll keep an eye out for trouble."

Videl walks over to Gohan from the locker room "What was that about?"

Gohan responds, "I was telling Coach about weights class."

Videl replies, "I see guess it doesn't hurt to keep the teacher informed."

Gohan gives a serious look "Brock and Randy are to be in this class. I saw Randy in the locker room I think Brock is either still in the nurse's office or went home. I'm keeping my guard up fairly high."

Videl looks back at him, "As long as it not so high that you are jumping at everything."

Gohan sighs, "I'm not in real danger just highly annoyed."

Videl asks, "So you don't find him a threat but you're going to keep your guard up on high that doesn't make much sense Gohan."

Gohan looks at her, "I am unsure what he is capable of."

Videl shrugs, "I guess that makes sense."

The rest of the students come out of the locker rooms and Coach Penca calls for the class's attention. "Alright class I'm Coach Penca and I'll be your Gym teacher this semester we will be covering Baseball and Martial Arts. How about we vote on which we do first. Either way we are going outside today."

The class for the most part was silent with a few students talking about what they would choose.

Coach Penca states "Raise your hand if you want to play Baseball."

A few students raise their hands.

Coach Penca states again "Raise your hand if you want to do Martial Arts."

Most of the students raised their hands. Gohan could have cared less he did not vote, he knew everyone would pick Martial Arts just a matter of keeping an eye on Randy.

Coach Penca comments "Martial Arts it is. Okay lets head out to the Football field."

The class shuffles out following the teacher.

Football Field:

Coach Penca calls out "How many of you know Martial Arts?"

Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, Randy, and a few other students raised their hands.

Coach Penca comments, "That is good, you all pair up, for those of you that don't know I will be giving you pointers."

The students that knew Martial Arts paired up no one would pair up with Randy form knowing what happened in weights class and not wanting to feel his wrath.

Gohan had paired up with Videl initially but comments to her "I think you should help the teacher Videl."

Videl questions him "Why?"

Gohan replies, "Even though I can do it, I really don't feel like having a two on one match. He would be bound to interrupt us sparing. Besides I would rather have my full attention on him if he was to attack me."

Disappointedly Videl remarks, "I guess but you'll owe me, kick his butt Gohan." She walks over to the teacher.

Randy sees this.

Videl tells Coach Penca "I'll help you since my dad is head wrestling coach after all. Anyways Gohan suspects that Randy will try something."

Coach Penca asks "Will Gohan Be fine? I think you should be with him to help."

Videl remarks "Gohan will be fine he has told me he's faced worse than Randy in the past. Besides his dad was WMAT champ before my dad."

They hear a shout and see that Randy was charging Gohan.

Gohan stood with his arms crossed like Vegeta he did not move to block or dodge.

Randy punches him in the face,

Gohan did not budge for his spot.

Randy shakes his hand in pain and comments, "What the hell man, your face felt like a stone wall when I punched it."

Gohan asks, "Give up?"

Randy jumps back a couple feet "Never."

Gohan takes his fighting stance "Suit yourself."

Randy charges Gohan again going for a right hook.

Gohan reflects it and punches Randy in the chest.

Randy coughs a little and slid back some from the force of the punch "Here I thought you would block and dodge everything like your friend Crow."

Gohan remarks, "His name is KRO. Now do you want to talk or do you want to dance?"

Randy attacks him with roundhouse kick to the head.

Gohan drops down to dodge and leg sweeps Randy's leg out from underneath him.

They both do a nip-up to get up.

Randy leads again with a right punch

Gohan blocks it and punches with his left.

Randy slid back again from the force of the punch

Many of the students had stopped sparring and started to watch the fight between Gohan and Randy. Most had only heard about Gohan lifting a lot of weight but didn't know about the fight between KRO and Randy. Others knew about the Fight between KRO and Randy and started to talk about it as they watched.

Coach Penca asks Videl "When did all this start?"

Videl replies "Yesterday afternoon Brock and Randy thought it was a good idea to pick on Gohan and KRO believing them to be just nerds. They didn't learn after not being able to use the normal scare tactics like shoving them into lockers or throwing them. I figure with you being assistant wrestling coach you can talk with dad and maybe have them thrown off the wrestling team they need to be taught a lesson. They just can't take their jock status and bully whomever that makes the rest of the team look bad."

Coach Penca "Well as team captain you might be right but I would hate to throw off some of our best players."

Videl sighs, "At the very least give them suspension from matches."

Randy charges Gohan aimed with a right side kick

Gohan catches it and holds him there.

Randy hops on one foot trying to keep balance.

Gohan asks again "Give up?"

Once again Randy replies "Never."

Gohan sighs then pushes Randy to the ground.

Coach Penca comments on Gohan's style "His style is different than Hercule's. Who did you say was his dad again?"

Videl replies, "I didn't give a name sir I just said his dad was WMAT champ before my dad was."

Coach Penca asks, "My memory isn't like it used to be, who was that?"

Videl sighs, "Son, Goku sir."

Randy does a nip-up.

Gohan changes fighting stance.

Coach Penca notices this and notes it in his book.

Randy charges at Gohan with another right fist.

Gohan leaps over Randy and kicks him in the lower back.

Randy falls to his hands and knees then picks himself up.

Gohan charges Randy and captures him in a side headlock.

Randy grabs hold of Gohan's arm, and attempts to pull himself free of the hold.

Gohan tells Randy "Give up. This match is pointless."

Randy shouts "Never! It is your fault that Brock got hurt."

Gohan sighs, "I tried to tell him that he wouldn't be able to lift it he wouldn't listen. So it is entirely his fault."

Coach Penca blows his whistle "I think this fight has dragged on enough. I heard about what happened in weights class and I am inclined to agree that Brock had no business lifting that amount of weight. Gohan let go of him and Randy I want you to sit out the rest of class."

Gohan lets go of Randy and Randy sat out the rest of class.

Coach Penca asks Gohan "Who do you train under?"

Gohan gives a questioning look.

Coach Penca reiterates, "I mean who is your master or teacher?"

Gohan crosses his arms "I know what you meant, I want to know why?"

Coach Penca remarks, "I saw that you had switched fighting stances."

Gohan looks at the teacher seriously "Including my own I know at least ten different fighting styles. My own style is a mix of my dad's style and one of my dad's former rivals. However, as I grew up I trained with my dad and his friends. It also helps that I know how to adapt to the fighting style that my opponent has. Is it so strange for someone to know more than one fighting style?"

Coach Penca states "No. Just most people have trouble mastering one style"

Gohan lets his hands hang at his sides "Just because I know ten different styles doesn't mean I have mastered all of them. My dad's style is a combination of at least five different styles alone."

Coach Penca looks at his watch then calls out to the class "Hey everyone it is time to go in and get changed."

Locker room:

Gohan decided not worry about changing he just wanted to get his stuff and get out. He wanted to avoid another confrontation with Randy. Therefore, he went to his locker got his stuff and left for the gym.

Gym:

Gohan sits on the bleachers to wait for the bell to ring when Piccolo contacts him via telepathy.

Piccolo asks, **"You okay Gohan? Your Ki was a little high for just school."**

Gohan responds, **"We were practicing Martial Arts in gym and a guy that has been giving me a hard time challenged me. It got out of hand I was trying to get him to give up but he refused to. He gave in once the teacher intervened."**

Piccolo remarks, **"I see Gohan, but remember you need to keep you emotions in check."**

Gohan sighs, **"I'm just really annoyed. But I'll keep that in mind, KRO had to remind me about staying calm earlier today as well."**

Piccolo comments, **"I was able to tell how insightful KRO was when you introduced him to me. Oh, just so you know your mom is making your dad check up on you after school. So be expecting him."**

Gohan remarks,** "Thanks for the heads up, I should go. I think someone is trying to get my attention."**

Piccolo states, **"I was good talking with you Gohan talk to you later."**

Gohan replies, **"Bye."**

Gohan stands up to stretch and to see who wanted his attention and sees Videl next to where he was sitting.

Gohan asks, "What's up Videl?"

Videl grabs her stuff and stands up "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Besides the bell rang a minute ago we're going to be late for our next classes if we don't hurry up."

Gohan picks up his bag "Right well I'll see you later Videl."

Both Gohan and Videl run out separate doors on the opposite sides of the gym to their next class.

**Trigonometry:**

Gohan runs in the door just as the bell was about to ring for class to start and takes a seat by KRO and Robert.

KRO asks Gohan "Who were you fighting?"

Gohan responds, "I apparently have Randy and Brock in gym with me. Brock was not there I guess he went home I'm not sure I stopped keeping tabs on him. I was fighting Randy, he is still sore about the defeat you handed him and about Brock getting injured. I have to ask you why you didn't say anything to the teacher when you were in gym."

The teacher walked in he was six foot three, thin build with a buzz cut, had gold wire frame glasses, and wore a white collared shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He calls out to the class "Sorry I'm late I needed to make some copies." He started to hand out the papers to the students.

KRO responds to what Gohan had said, "I figured you would say something."

The teacher calls out "There will be no talking until you are finished." He handed out the last paper and walked to the front of the room. He continued, "My name is Mr. Martin and I will be your Trigonometry teacher. Now I want you to flip over your tests and get started this pop quiz is to see where you all are as far as understanding trigonometry. Therefore, no talking until everyone has finished. When you are done turn the paper in on my desk."

Gohan, KRO, and Robert turn the papers over and start the test.

Ten minutes later Gohan and KRO walk up to turn their papers in, then sat back down. KRO pulls out a piece of paper out of his backpack.

He writes_ "Were you doing Martial Arts in gym or baseball when you got into a fight with Randy?"_ then passes it to Gohan.

Gohan replies, _"We were doing Martial Arts in gym so since we were technically participating in the activity so he didn't stop the fight right away."_

Robert gets up to put his test on Mr. Martin's desk then sat back down. He tapped on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan turns around to see what Robert wanted.

Robert points to the paper on Gohan's desk.

Gohan hands the paper to Robert.

Robert writes, _"Do you think Randy and Brock will learn not to pick on you two?"_ He passed it to KRO first.

KRO responds _"NO!"_ then he passes it to Gohan.

Gohan replies,_ "KRO is right guys like Randy and Brock don't learn. They would have to be beaten on their turf on their terms."_ He passes it to Robert.

Robert inquires, _"Are you suggesting that you and KRO try out for the wrestling team?"_ He passes it to KRO.

KRO replies, _"I'd be up for that if that is what you wanted to do."_ He passes it to Gohan.

Gohan responds, _"That is one possibility but I have no interest of staying on the wrestling team. You can do that KRO, be my guest. What I was first thinking was talk with the coaches and try to settle on something. I have a feeling getting them thrown off the team will do more harm than good. I know that is what Videl was trying to do but I think getting them suspended might be a better route."_ Gohan passes it to KRO.

KRO had leaned over to Gohan's desk and read it, while Gohan was writing he responded, _"I wouldn't try out unless you did Gohan. So what kinds of suspension are you talking about, suspended from school or suspended from matches?"_ He passes to Robert so he knows what was being said.

Robert asks, _"What if suspension doesn't work, and all you manage to do is piss them off further. Then you will have more of a fight on both of your guys hands."_ He passes it to Gohan.

Gohan answers, _"I was thinking about suspension from matches. And if they don't learn then we'll just have to fight."_ Gohan passes it to Robert.

Robert read it and was out of ideas so he passes it to KRO.

KRO reads it and gets an idea _"I got it, how about an After School Tournament after all the head wrestling coach is Hercule."_ He passes it to Gohan.

Gohan passes it to Robert so he would know what they were talking about. He crosses his arms and seriously thinks about what KRO said.

Robert asks, _"Do you think Gohan will go for it?" _He passes it to KRO.

KRO responds, _"I don't know, fighting is in his blood, but he really hates fighting. He has really only fought because he had to not because he wanted to."_ He passes it back to Robert.

Robert remarks, _"So you're saying that he might not go for the idea."_

Gohan motions for the paper.

Robert hands him the paper.

Gohan writes, _"I'll go for the idea but I don't think Hercule would go for it World Champ or not. As a teacher or coach, he is to keep violence down to a minimum between students. But we can talk to Videl about it. Besides I know how that tournament will end."_ He passes it to KRO.

KRO responds, _"Yeah I know, It has been a while since we face off against each other."_ He passes it back to Gohan.

Gohan passes it to Robert so he would not be left in the dark.

Robert asks, _"What do you mean you know how the tournament will end?"_ He passes it back to Gohan.

Gohan answers, _"The tournament will end with KRO and I in the final match."_ He passes it to KRO so he knows.

KRO adds,_ "Gohan will beat me in the final match. I can't beat Gohan he is that good."_ He passes it to Robert.

Robert states, _"I think you guys are full of yourselves. Everyone has an equal chance of winning."_ He passes it to Gohan.

Gohan asks, _"So are we going to ask Videl about the tournament?"_ he passes it to KRO.

KRO replies,_ "Yeah."_ He passes it to Robert.

Robert also replies, _"Go for it."_ He passes it to Gohan.

*Bell Rings*

Gohan pockets the paper and gathers his stuff up along with KRO and Robert. They were on their way to look for Videl outside when they saw her talking with her dad in the hallway. Therefore, they approach them.

KRO calls out "Hey, Videl."

Videl turns around "Oh hey KRO, Robert, and Gohan. What's up?"

Hercule comments "Gohan? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Videl looks at her father, "'Cause I was just talking about him."

Hercule responds, "I've been thinking about this since you mentioned his name."

Videl rolls her eyes at her father and turns her attention to her friends. She tugs on Gohan causing him to step forward and says to Hercule "Dad this is Gohan the one I told you that lifted more weight than you."

Hercule looked him over a couple times and said, "I don't see how you lifted more weight than me you're too skinny you need to be buff like me."

Gohan "flexes" his muscles to he looked slightly buff and then "un-flexes" them.

Hercule comments, "I don't know how you did that, but there may be a chance that you did lift as much weight as my daughter says you lifted."

Videl asks "What did you want Gohan?"

Gohan responds, "Well we were talking in class, the three of us, about our problem with Randy and Brock. We concluded that getting them thrown off the team or suspending them would make the problem worse. Therefore, KRO came up with the idea of an After School Tournament. With the head coach, here as the WMAT champion we rather figured that he would appreciate some competition between students instead of needless fighting during class. Because I figured that in order to get Brock and Randy off our backs we would have to beat them on their turf."

Hercule asks, "What make you think that you and KRO can beat Brock and Randy?"

KRO interjects, "With all due respect we have both beaten Randy today. You can ask Ms. Hoyer and your assistant coach."

Gohan senses his dad nearby "Hey I got to go. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." He left before anyone had the chance to tell him bye. He went outside to locate him and sensed that he was on the roof. He made sure that no one was looking before he took flight.

School roof:

Goku asks Gohan "What had you so riled today son? But let's fly and talk."

Gohan nods and they both take fight.

After a long silence Gohan speaks up "I didn't say anything about it yesterday because I know mom would worry about me even more if she knew."

Goku asks, "What are you talking about Gohan?"

Gohan responds, "KRO and I are being bullied in school by a couple of jocks from the wrestling team. Just because we are smart, and I'm looking to find a way to end it quickly. Yesterday was when it started they picked on us in the hallway. I would have thought that they would have learned when we bested them then. But today they challenged me in how much weight I can pick up so I lifted more weight than Hercule, you remember him from the Cell Games."

Goku responds, "I remember him, what about it."

Gohan continues, "Well like I said I lifted more weight than him which is no big deal for us but was a big deal for the jocks since he is their head coach. One jock thought I bluffed the amount of weight and got himself injured. Being the good guy I am I carried him to the nurse's office."

Goku queried, "Did that get them to stop?"

Gohan replies, "You would think, but no. That just pissed off the other jock and while I was at the nurse's office the other jock got into a fight in the locker room with KRO."

Goku inquires, "Who won that scrap?"

Gohan answers, "KRO won, with that new hold I came up with over the summer. However, that was not the half of it. It turns out I have both of them in gym whereas KRO has gym the period before me."

Goku concluded, "So you got jumped by both of them in class."

Gohan shakes his head "No I surmise that the jock that injured himself went home early the other jock attacked me in class. And since we were doing Martial Arts in class we were technically participating so the teacher didn't intervene right away."

Goku asks, "I'm just curious but what are the names of the jocks giving you and KRO a hard time? Have you come up with a plan to deal with them?"

Gohan replies, "Their names are Brock and Randy, and yeah KRO came up with a plan. We were talking to Hercule and Videl about it his plan is to beat them in an After School Tournament."

Goku inquires, "Who is Videl?"

Gohan answers, "Oh she is Hercule's daughter and the wrestling team captain she is a friend I met her over the summer with KRO. But that was before you came back."

They land at home and walk in the door.

ChiChi rushes at Gohan "Are you okay Gohan you didn't get hurt did you. When your father figured that you were in a fight I was worried."

Gohan puts his hands up "Mom I'm fine I'm not hurt. It was a guy that was trying to prove that he was stronger than me."

ChiChi calms down "As long as you are fine. That is all that matters."

Goten asks, "Who were you fighting Gohan? Was he strong like us?"

Gohan sighs, "I was fighting a classmate. I guess he was strong for a human but not like Krillin, Tien, or Yamcha. He only knows the basics as far as Martial Arts are concerned." He looks at his mom "Hey mom can Goten and I go outside to train?"

ChiChi replies, "Just for a little bit supper is almost ready."

Gohan and Goten run out side to train.

ChiChi walks over to her stove to finish supper.

Goku pulls a chair out and sits on it backwards and says "Gohan didn't want you to worry you even more about it but I'll tell you what been going on just don't let him know that you know."

ChiChi turns around "What are you talking about Goku?"

Goku rests his head on the back of the chair "This wasn't just a random fight he got into, he and KRO have been dealing with a couple bullies."

ChiChi shouts, "Someone has been bullying my Gohan."

Goku makes a shushing motion "Calm down ChiChi, Gohan and KRO have a plan."

ChiChi asks, "What is it?"

Goku answers, "They were talking with the head coach and proposed an After School Tournament. They figure if they beat them at their own game they would leave them alone."

ChiChi nods, "I hope so. I would hate to know what could happen if their plan doesn't work. Wait what is to say the head coach won't go through with this?"

Goku grins, "Hercule is the head coach and the current WMAT Champion."

ChiChi scorns "That buffoon that took credit for Gohan's victory over Cell. He's the head coach."

ChiChi walks back over to her stove to check on the food and notices that it was ready.

She asks Goku "Can you go get our sons and tell them supper is ready?"

A/N: Like I said this chapter drove me bonkers it came close to telling everything, that was the text that I had to delete. Let me know if it flowed weirdly seriously let me know. Looks like I have secrets of other characters to blow out the water not just Gohan's. I might elaborate a bit on Kat's main secret. I case you haven't caught it KRO knows everything about Gohan the rest of the group doesn't hence drilling KRO for Gohan's secrets. Thanks for reading and leave a review please.


End file.
